


Punishment

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [45]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Domination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: mitzvahmelting replied: begging/submissive/collared"You flirted with that teenage waiter at the diner today,"





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/171896345891/

Bruce pulls on the leash, and Hal has to sit up from his lying position the floor so that the collar on his neck doesn’t choke him. Bruce likes seeing him like this, begging, edging him, on the verge of coming but not letting him. “What do you want, Hal?”

“You,” Hal pants, laying his head on Bruce’s thigh, unable to hold himself up with his hands tied behind his back. He kisses the skin there, leans his cheek so he can look up at Bruce. “Want you. Want to come,”

“You want to fuck me?” Bruce runs a finger over Hal’s other cheek.

“Yeah,” Hal answers breathily. “Want to fuck you,”

“But you have to earn it,” says Bruce airily. “And you don’t deserve fuck me, much less come. Not after the way you flirted with that teenage waiter at the diner today,”

“No! Only you! Please, only you," 

Bruce raises a skeptical brow. He decides to prolong Hal’s punishment. "I don’t think so," 


End file.
